Because Let's Face It
by Blatantly Jennifer
Summary: Because let's face it: if you were the one standing beside a naked  and dripping  George Weasley, well, you'd want to shag him too. Fred/George.


**Title :** Because Let's Face It, You'd Want to Shag Him Too If He Was Standing Naked beside You in the Shower

**Author:** Noodle

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** George Weasley/Fred Weasley (Twincest) =D (And if you stand on your head and squint, you can see some Fred/Oliver and maybe even-if you're good enough- some Fred/Oliver/George. Yes, in that order. ;D)

**POV:** 3rd

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the things created from the wondrous mind of J.K. Rowling. Therefore, you cannot sue me for the use of these characters. This is purely fan-based, which is why it is called _fanfiction._

**Era:** Hogwarts, GoF (Goblet of Fire), 4th (They're sixteen. xD)

**Form:** One-Shot, Smut, PWP

**Summary:** So, there's only one way to really word this. Smut-al-le-mode. xD Yes, be jealouz of my horrible French skillz. xD B]

**Warning:** Hmmm...'s rated NC-17 for ze reason of...erm, smut. XDDDD Yup. Now, this is my first piece of smut, so, constructive criticism is always welcome. Plus, I do not have a beta, so, you can blame all the mistakes on meself. =] I also enjoy good comments, and I'll love you forever if you comment period. xD =D

* * *

Kayso, Fred has a small problem. Well, okay, it's a _big_ problem, but he doesn't like to boast. And, okay, _maybe_ he's staring at George's ass. And _maybe_ he's observing how George's lips move in their soft, heavenly way that makes him want to ravage them and turn them dirty. And okay, fine, _maybe_ he's noticing how much he would just love to throw George into the shower wall and rut against him in the most-

"Fred, are you going to stand there all day looking at my arse or are you going to get some cleanin' done?" George's smirk was big and unnerving on his face. He was staring at Fred, but he didn't look at all angry or disconcerted by the fact that his twin was staring at his ass. In fact, he looked quite amused and, was that - did Fred see a bit of _desire_ in his twin's fudge-brown eyes? Fred really didn't know, but he decided it best to not dwell on the thought and actually clean himself a bit. That was what he was in the shower for...right?

"Well 's not _my_ fault you're sticking it ou' there for me to see," Fred replied, his eyes glued to the shower wall in front of him, but the corners of his eyes were watching George's expression. The grin George'd previously adorned was now replaced with a look of mischief and playfulness.

"What would you like me to do with it? I could always turn around, but then I might 'ave you staring at somethin' else, neh? 'Course, I can't blame you, I'd stare at it too if it was me."

Fred snorted, turning himself sideways slightly to get a better reach of his side. He was lathering himself in soap at the moment, and really, it wasn't helping his persistent fantasizing of his twin. The more he tried to block it out, the more it seeped in, seemingly with the soap suds. It was covering every inch of his body, soaking itself into his skin, flowing through his veins, his pores, his very essence, driving itself to his mind, clogging his pure thoughts with this dirty - yet temptingly hot - fiction. And really, when Fred thought more on the matter, it wasn't that bad, was it? I mean, there's a time in a young man's life when he-

_You're sixteen. You're not even of age yet._

And there was the reason he was not acting on his desires-er, I mean, temptations. His stupid conscience. Which, at the moment, was reprimanding him for these thoughts and fantasies he was having of his twin: pinning him to the shower wall, running his lips and teeth all over George's neck while his hands fell to his twin's prominent hip bones, gripping them firmly, letting his thumb slip down into George's small expanse of hair, and slowly moving his hands inward, relishing the skin beneath his own, until his hands rested right on George's-

"Fred, I know I'm hot, but you don't have to wank off to me, you know."

Fred really hated his mind.

"Who says I'm wankin' off to you?" Fred opened his eyes (which he hadn't known he'd closed), and saw that his hands had come down his chest and stomach to his groin, where they rested very nicely above his awakened cock. He – thankfully - didn't have an erection, but you could see something had woken his lil' friend up. Fred felt colour rise to his cheeks instantly, and he couldn't blame his body for radiating heat at a time like this. Of course, he'd rather have another source of heat on him at the moment, and he'd really like that heat source to be rubbing itself on his body; its hands all over Fred's skin, pressing and rubbing and-

"Well, who else would it be? Oliver?" George's grin once again covered his face as he washed off the bubbly soap coating his skin. His laugh was echoing off the walls of the shower and floating around the room, creating a slowly receding harmony of his voice (at least, it was a harmony to Fred, but he never said that, mind you).

"And who the bloody hell says 's a guy?" Fred snapped, turning jerkily to glare at his twin with venom. George looked surprised, and turned to face his twin as well.

"Don't get ya panties in a wad, Mary, I was just playin'," George snapped back, his soap still dripping very slowly down his body.

"Yeah, well, how come everytime you "play" you insist on suggestin' I like blokes?" Fred snarled, dropping his washcloth and taking a step towards George. George scoffed and took a step towards Fred too; his washcloth being on the floor long ago.

"What's it ta' you anyway, huh? I'm jus' kiddin', Fred, geez!"

"Well don't! I get sick of you and your stupid 'Fred's gay' jokes!"

"I never said you was gay!" George stepped dangerously close to Fred now, his face shining with indignity. Fred stepped just as close to George, their noses now about all of two centimeters apart.

"You sure act like it! 'S almost like you _wish_ I was queer!" Fred growled, his eyes narrowing at George. George's scowl immediately left his face, and the one that replaced it was unreadable to Fred.

"Why the bloody hell would I want that?"

"I dunno, you tell me!"

"Prat!"

"Wanker!"

"_I'm_ the wanker? I am not the one staring at my brother's arse!"

"Yeah?" Fred hissed, stepping closer to George (somehow it was possible).

"Yeah!" George retorted-quite childishly; stepping closer to Fred as well. Their noses now pressed against eachother, but neither seemed to notice, and if they did, they didn't seem to mind the close contact.

"Well, you know what, George?"

"What, Fred?"

"Shut up." Fred jolted forward in a spit second, gently nudging his lips onto his twin's. George jumped in shock, but managed to kiss Fred back, moving his lips softly and serenely with his brother's. Fred, however, was having a very hard time controlling his conscience. It was screaming at him about how this was wrong, they were brothers, they were _twins_ for Christ's sake! Twins don't do this, twins don't kiss eachother, twins don't push eachother against the shower wall, and twins do _not_ moan like Fred just did.

"You shut up too," Fred told his mind in his head. "You're getting a free show."

For the time being, George was dominant. He had Fred against the shower wall, kissing his twin ferociously, their lips moving perfectly together, like they were _made_ to do the act which they were doing. George hesitantly pushed his lips a little harder onto Fred's; inching his tongue out and swiping it across Fred's lips quickly, before retreating his tongue back to his mouth shyly. George could feel Fred smiling below him, and without warning, Fred kissed his twin back hungrily, parting his lips and coaxing George's lips apart far enough so Fred could dart his tongue in. Fred did so, rubbing it lovingly against his brother's tongue, earning himself a very pleasant sound from George. Fred took this to mean it was okay to do this, and pressed his luck by flicking his tongue on the roof of George's mouth. George gave another approving moan, and wrapped his tongue around Fred's, pulling it into a heated battle with his own tongue.

As I said, George had been dominant _for the time being_. As the intensity of the kiss magnified, so did Fred's restlessness at being the subjective one. He, although he didn't mind being under his twin, preferred to be over the younger twin, and therefore decided to do so. He pinned George to the wall (their kiss still as hot and unbroken as ever); sliding his hands down George's body to come to a comfy rest on the twin's hips. Fred let the pad of his thumbs rub on George's chilled skin, rubbing soft circles around the hipbone, before moving the circles to meet at the middle of George's pelvis. George's mouth made another tasty sound, and showed no sign of refusal when Fred's thumbs slipped a bit lower, trailing the circles through the small bit of ginger hair on George's groin, and coming to a halt above George's more than awake cock. Fred was pleased with the life of George's dick, and showed so by breaking the twins' tongue battle to nip on George's lip at the moment he placed one hand on his twin's erection. George moaned a bit louder this time, biting his own lip as Fred brushed his hand down George's cock, caressing the erect appendage as he went. Fred's hand came to a stop at the tip of George's erection; Fred moving his nipping to the very tantalizing piece of skin known as George's jaw-line. George breathed in quickly; his cock twitching in Fred's large (they're larger than his) and smooth hand.

Fred smiled against his twin's jaw-line, and brushed his lips up to George's ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking on it teasingly. He felt George squirm and writhe beneath him, which only made George's cock rub against Fred's hand, eliciting a delectable moan from the youngest of the twins. Fred grinned against George's ear, sucking a bit harder and this time adding a bit of teeth. George squirmed again, and his cock rubbed Fred's hand once more, and, as last time, George moaned. His cock was now hard and quite erect, giving a low pulse in Fred's hand. Fred grinned, and relented to his twin's unspoken desire. Fred let his hand ever-so-softly brush its way back up George's erection, moving it back down in the same soft fashion. George moaned, rolling his hips forward into his twin's hand. "Fred...you teasing bloke," George breathed, his hands gripping said twin's shoulders tightly. Fred smiled, giving a good hard suck on George's earlobe before rolling his teeth on it; his hand creating a gentle caressing pump on his twin's hard erection. Fred's hands gave George's cock such a soft teasing caress he heard George whimper, bucking his hips hard into Fred's hand. This action caused Fred's hand to rub onto George's dick for the third time, eliciting the same delicious moan that George gave the last two times.

"I'm sorry, did you want me to do something?" Fred murmured against George's ear, his teeth nipping the earlobe once more. George let out a feral growl, and decided maybe he should give his twin some inspiration to continue the pleasurable ministrations he was giving so little ago.

"No, I decided _I_ was going to do something." George reached one hand down from Fred's shoulder and placed it on his ass, giving it a not-so-gentle squeeze. Fred—quite shocked, mind you—gave out a sharp gasp, tightening his grip on George's slowly pulsating erection. George groaned, and slipped his other hand down from Fred's shoulder and onto his ass. With both hands placed firmly on Fred's ass, George pulled Fred closer with a jerk, causing their hips to crash against each-other. Both boys gave out growls of approval, and without thinking, Fred bucked his hips against his brother's, gaining the same response from his twin. George's grin defied his current state of mind: a profoundly hazy cloud of confusing bliss.

"So, George, tell me, do you like it short, fast, or loud? Or how about all three?" Fred purred in George's ear, slipping his tongue out to lick the shell. George shuddered underneath his brother; moving his hands slowly from Fred's ass to his twitching hard-on. "I bet you like it-hard-don't you?" Fred asked, grinding his hips hard onto George's. George gasped at first, but found himself grinding back with just as much pressure.

The twins—during their hot rubbing and grinding—managed to stumble themselves directly underneath one of the running shower heads. The water was still hot, and it poured over their equally hot skin. Neither paid much attention to the fact any one of the Gryffindor Quidditch team could waltz in at any given moment; probably because each was too busy devising naughty ways to indulge in the other. A loud moan ripped through the quiet sprinkling sound of the running water.

"Gods, _Fred_, harder, faster, _please_!"

Fred felt his own swollen member twitch and pulse lightly as George groaned out. He was desperate to be relieved himself, but he was focused on George at the moment. Fred's hands worked up and down George's erection as the twin continued to moan and writhe beneath Fred. His breath was becoming shorter, and he was so, just, _so_ damn close...

"Yeah, you like that don't you, George? You like it hard and fast, don't you? You're just dying to feel me plunge my rock-hard cock so far into your small, tight wet-"

Fred didn't get to finish his sentence. George growled low, pushing Fred off him and against the wall where he had previously been. The quick change to cold tile caused Fred to shudder and jerk, his chest pressing into George's own. Fred opened his mouth to object, but quickly closed it when George dropped to his knees in front of Fred. George licked his lips, watching as Fred's hugely swollen member leaked with pre-cum. Had George known how close his twin was before, he would have gladly taken care of this earlier. George licked his lips again, and leaned in, slipping his mouth over the head of Fred's dick. Fred gasped and let out a groan, his hands gripping blindly at the tile wall behind him. His twin's tongue snaked out, lapping slowly at the pre-cum dripping down Fred's throbbing erection. George found the taste to his liking, and moved his mouth down the member lower, eagerly lapping up more of the pre-cum he found. Fred's dull nails were digging into the shower wall, attempting to gain some support for his body before he completely lost strength in his knees and legs.

George's tongue was slowly sliding up and down his twin's painful erection, taking the pre-cum greedily into his mouth. When George couldn't reach anymore of the pre-cum he so desired, he would move his mouth downwards again, and continue his ministrations. Funny enough, this was having quite the effect on Fred. Everytime George's tongue would flick, move, or do any sort of motion, he found himself becoming weaker and weaker in the knees. He supposed George could see this, because George's hands reached up and pressed Fred's hips into the shower wall, holding him there while he continued devouring his delectable dessert. Fred didn't try stopping the moans that flowed from his parted lips, and instead tried stopping his mind from going completely blank. Finally-unfortunately for George, because, he really liked the taste of it you know-George finished obtaining all the pre-cum off of his twin's now rockhard, much more swollen erection. Of course, there was still some leaking from the tip, but, George wasn't focused on that.

George's sly grin told Fred that he was most likely about to really like what was going to happen next. And he was right. George moved quickly, and before Fred could open his mouth to say anything, George slipped his lips back up to surround the head, giving a good hard suck, before grazing his teeth on it seductively. His eyes stayed on Fred's dilated ones, watching as they slid in and out of focus. Fred was so close, and he knew it, but if he could just hold off for a few more minutes...

Fred's train of thought came to an abrupt halt when his twin's mouth slid farther down his erection: teeth grazing, tongue swiping (very lightly, of course, because George's a big tease), and sucking so hard Fred was sure his breath would be sucked out of him. He let out a loud gasp when George slid back up suddenly, tonguing the slit. Fred decided against stopping his groans, and he whined when George forbade him bucking.

Soft gasps and the sound of pouring water filled the shower room, echoing into the hallways. George continued bobbing up and down on his twin's throbbing close erection, coaxing him into giving in and releasing. George finally won, Fred moaning loudly as he gave in and released himself into George's waiting mouth. George eagerly drank; jumping up and licking his lips when he finished. His eyes focused on Fred's, who stared at him from half-lidded dilated eyes. When Fred had caught a bit of his breath, he grabbed George and not-so-gently managed to get him on the floor of the shower. Fred straddled his twin's waist, making extra sure to brush his cock against his brother's own already leaking one. George let out a strained groan and ground his hips upward, begging his brother to give him _his_ release. Fred grinned, leaning down and pressing his lips hotly to George's as he ground against his brother with such excitement that both boys managed to splash some of the water on the floor.

Both boys continued their previous grinding and rubbing, except this time with much more vigor and heat. They ground like a pack of animals whose hormones were running ferociously; their hips crashing together in a heated battle; moans filling the air; George a writhing mess below his brother. Fred gave a soft groan, feeling George's leaking dick rub his own now hardened one.

"C'mon, Fred, please! It's not fair that I got you off, and you haven't gotten me o-Aaah!" George's sentence was cut off by Fred grinding down a bit harder this time, allowing himself to nibble along the sensitive spot known as George's earlobe. Fred's mouth trailed behind the ear, nipping the small patch of skin there. George groaned, his hips bucking. He was so, so, _so_ close...

And then, with a hard nip and an extra vigorous rub on George's dick, he came. He coated Fred's lower abdomen with sticky, hot fluid; but Fred didn't seem to mind. It merely washed off due to the splashing they had caused in the water. Fred pecked George's lips, and George kissed him back fully. "I hope you're not getting comfortable," Fred mumbled against his twin's lips. George corked an eyebrow, but before he could ask, he was being lifted up and slammed against the wall directly under the shower head. His lips were assaulted by Fred's; while Fred's hands trailed down and gripped his hips.

Fred picked up George's hips, placing himself between them. George groaned lightly against Fred's lips as he pushed his brother away, refusing his attempt to position himself correctly. Fred whined, resting his forehead against George's. "What _now_?"

"There is no bloody way we're doing it dry."

"Does it look like I 'ave any lube?"

"You're not fucking entering me dry!"

"It won't hurt the whole time! C'mon George!"

"No!"

"Geeeeooorge!" Fred whined.

"I said no, damnit!"

Fred stuck his bottom lip out, nuzzling his nose against George's. "Please, Georgie?"

George stayed quiet, glaring into Fred's soft and begging eyes. His own eyes softened, and he sighed. "Alright, fine. But you're using the shampoo."

Fred squealed (yes, he _squealed_), and reached over, picking the shampoo off the little corner in the shower wall. He eagerly spread some on his hand, preparing to coat himself with it, when George grabbed his wrist. "No, no, let _me_ do it, dear brother," George whispered against Fred's lips (he really liked doing that, you know), and entwined his fingers with Fred's, crushing their palms together. He pulled his hand away, and the shampoo was covering his palm; to which he grinned and reached down, applying the cool gel on his twin's now re-swollen erection. Fred bit back a moan, pressing his weight on George when he had finished coating Fred's dick with the shampoo.

The twins' eyes locked, and they studied each-other's expressions within them. Fred smiled, and picked up George's hips once again, placing himself between them and steadying himself by bracing his hands on the tile wall of the shower. George gulped slightly (he hadn't really done this before), but found that he had wrapped his legs around Fred's waist, and his hands were placed on his twin's shoulders. He leaned forward and nibbled on Fred's bottom lip, mentally preparing himself for the proceedings.

And with one swift and as-painless-as-he-possibly-could-make-it move, Fred pushed himself inside his twin. He felt George tense, but he didn't utter a word, just remained still and tense.

Then it happened. A weird feeling washed over Fred. It was a weird feeling, because it wasn't the time to be _feeling_ this feeling. Fred wasn't supposed to be feeling just that right sort of right, he wasn't supposed to be feeling like the world should really just stop right now and not start again, he wasn't supposed to be feeling like he really didn't want to leave George ever again, he shouldn't be feeling like this is where he was supposed to be: as close to his brother as he could get. He wasn't supposed to feel...

Like he was in love.

Fred mentally attacked himself. He was fucking his _twin brother_. How the hell could he be in love? It's his twin! They're only horny...

Right?

Fred's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud moan tear from George's throat. He took a moment to realise he had been thrusting into George this whole time, and he felt the worry flood him. What if George hadn't been ready for it yet? What if he was just trying to prove he was "tough"? Fred stopped moving, his eyes glinting with said worry. George whimpered, bucking his hips. But when he saw his twin's eyes, he stopped and looked dead at them.

"Fred? You okay, mate?"

"I didn't...hurt you...did I?" Fred asked timidly, looking everywhere but his twin. He could feel George smile at him, and had a hard time keeping himself from looking into that brilliant smile.

"You git, is that why you stopped? Are you worried about your dear little brother?" George cooed, turning Fred's face to look at him. Of course, George's smirk offset his true demeanour: sincere gratitude.

"You're a prat, you know that?" Fred murmured, leaning in and capturing George's lips in a searing kiss. George kissed back, and they both initiated a seriously hot make-out session as Fred continued his thrusts. He felt George let out a low moan in his mouth-which he eagerly swallowed-as it echoed into his body. Fred's hips crashed against his brother's (who had his legs wrapped around the upper part of Fred's torso) as he continued to pound George into the shower wall behind them. Fred could feel George's moans, could taste his desire and want, he could fucking _hear_ the way his heart beat an extra two times everytime Fred would thrust himself into him.

Fred decided to pick up his pace, and thrusted harder and deeper into George. George moaned in response, rocking his hips to Fred's thrusts. They moved together, like some concerto that hadn't been composed, like a masterpiece that hadn't been painted yet, and like a beautiful symphony of waves, crashing together in that heated ecstasy that we see only if we really look at it.

Fred moaned when George whimpered, writhing and bucking. George was desperate, and Fred knew _exactly_ what to do. He slipped his hands down and grabbed George's ass, lifting it off the wall and towards him in a higher angle. This caused him to go deeper, and he took this as a grand opportunity. He slammed himself hard against George, the head of his dick pounding into George's prostate in one sweet thrust. George howled, clawing at Fred's back. His head slammed into the shower wall, and he moaned as Fred continued to slam into that one spot. George's fingers tightened as they gripped at Fred's hair desperately. He whined, pulling Fred into a heated and passionate kiss. George's hips were moving with Fred's to the best of their ability, but he was having a hard time due to the fact that Fred was completely assaulting his prostate every second. George whimpered, thrashing around and trying his best to devour every inch of Fred's mouth, but he couldn't complete such task very well since he was growing closer and closer by the second. George let out a loud gasp, arching his back very slightly. "Fred...so close..._please_."

Fred felt himself growing harder and swelling as much as one possibly can as he thrusted into George as hard as he could. He broke their kiss to bite and nip on George's neck, trailing up and down. He left hickies, making sure to suck and lick them after he left them. When finally George couldn't take it any longer, Fred bit hard, thrusting into George as hard and deep as he could. George moaned out loudly, arching his back and slamming his head back into the wall again as he came, clenching down tightly onto Fred's heated, swollen and pulsing cock. Fred groaned against George's neck, continuing his movements as to ride out George's orgasm. George was panting, but a look of determination clouded his eyes. He rocked back with Fred, gripping his shoulders tightly. Fred panted deeply, stopping his movement. He was so tired and so close...

George grinned, bolting forward quickly and latching his mouth on Fred's right nipple. He nipped it lightly with his teeth, sucking fervently as he placed his palm on the left nipple and started to rub. Fred moaned, his head gently nudging into George's hair as he panted heavily. George sucked a bit harder, biting enough to leave a little mark as he applied more pressure with his hand onto Fred's left nipple. Fred moaned, leaning forward a bit as he squirmed. He was so fucking close and George was fucking teasing him. "George, you prat, this isn't bloody fair..." George only smirked and pressed his kisses harder, his sucks more fervent, and his nips more rough. He was rubbing his body against Fred's as he continued his torture to Fred's nipples, and he could see the effect it was having. Fred whined, squirming again. George moved quickly again, and-catching Fred by surprise-he licked Fred's cheek in one of the sexiest ways either had ever seen. Fred gasped and whimpered, releasing himself immediately: coating George's insides with a dull burn. George squirmed,(yes, squiggled. It's an inside word xP), huffing childishly as he situated himself in a more comfortable position. He allowed Fred to lean his forehead against his shoulder, and let his arms come to rest on his brother's. After a couple minutes, George spoke.

"Fred, love. Could you please get out of me? Not that I don't ilike/i you being in me, but..."

Fred chuckled and pulled himself out, nuzzling his face into George's neck. "Georgiekins?"

George laughed. "Yes, Freddy?"

"You're really warm," Fred whispered, snuggling closer as the water finally changed to a very cold spray.

"Oh am I?" George grinned, holding Fred as they both slid down the wall to the shower floor.

"George?"

"Yes?"

Fred whispered, "Hold me."

To them, it was like, something they'd always wanted but never really noticed they had. Something that, when they really thought about it, they had always felt as though they were missing, and now they were complete and whole. It was, to them, perfection in the prettiest form. Some would call it love, but they'd say that love's overrated. And maybe they're right.

Because, let's face it. You'd want to shag him too if he was standing next to you naked in the shower.

And if you happened to have fallen in love with him during the process.


End file.
